Stoked Big Bang!
by wakeupsid
Summary: If you're interested in writing a 10,000 word Stoked fic, see here for details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stoked Big Bang!**_

This fic is to inform you all of _**Stoked Big Bang**_! A _Stoked_ fic and art challenge that is currently happening on livejournal. I know that a lot of you don't have livejournal accounts and would be still be interested in participating in this fic/art challenge, so I'm posting the details here. After you've read all of the information + rules, feel free to sign up in the reviews and add this fic to your story alerts so you'll be able to keep yourself updated with the due dates.

_**First off, what is a Big Bang?**_

A Big Bang Challenge is where you write a long fic (10,000 words/10k), which artists then create illustrations or fanmixes for. When all of this is done, the goal is to have lots of awesome _Stoked_ fic + pretty illustrations and fanmixes.

So, to elaborate a bit more: basically when you sign up you set to work on writing a 10,000+ word fic. But: instead of posting it in several chapters, you post all of it as once, on a specific day assigned to you. Clear so far?

So in other words, even if you finish your fic before the final due date (which you should), you are not allowed to post it here in the Stoked Fan Fiction archive. Why? Because you need to give the artist/fanmixer who is doing artsy stuff for your fic enough time to finish the accompanying artwork or fanmix for your fic.

* * *

Okay. Let's continue with some FAQs:

_**Who can sign up and what do I have to do once signed up?**_

Anyone. Even if you've never written anything before. We don't care! If you want to write some Stoked fic, do so. If you sign up as an author, write a _Stoked _fic with a minimum of 10,000 words. It can be het, slash, femslash, gen, whatever. It can be AU. If you want to write about _Stoked_ in space, do so. If you want to write a fic where Reef is a pirate and Fin is his first mate and they capture Lo the newly estranged wife of Duke Johnny because she was caught having a totally hot affair with a wench named Emma then do so. It doesn't matter dude. Write whatever you want as long as you use the _Stoked_ characters. If you sign up as an artist, you make a fanmix or a piece for one of the fics written for this Big Bang.

* * *

_**When are the due dates?**_

**July 8th** - Sign ups open.

**August 2nd** - First author check-in. You should have at least 3,000 words (3k) by then. Author sign-ups close.

**September 8th** - Second author check-in. You should have at least 7,000 words (7k) by then. Artist sign-ups close.

**September 15th** – Final summaries due.

**September 25th **- Artist selection post goes up.

**October 6th** - Rough drafts are due.

**November 5th** - Posting date selections begin.

**November 17th** - Final drafts are due, posting here begins.

_**What do I do when I'm done with the first draft of my fic?**_

You should send the artist who is making a fanmix/piece of art for your fic a rough draft for them to work with. On the 5th of November, artist and authors will pick a date to post their work here in the Stoked Fan Fic archives.

* * *

_**Can I sign up to write more than one fic?**_

No. Sorry!

_**Can I sign up as a both an author and an artist?**_

Yes, you may.

_**How will artists be assigned to fics?**_

A post will go up on 25th of September with a list of titles and summaries of each story. Each artist will select one.

_**Can I finish a WIP for the Big Bang Challenge?**_

Hmm, PM me and we'll see.

_**Wait, I'm still confused!**_

PM me, please. I'll answer any questions as soon as possible.

* * *

**So, ready to sign up?**

If you are signing up **as an author**, fill out this in your review, then add this fic to your story alerts so you can stay up to date:

1. Name/ Pen Name:

2. Read the FAQs?

3. Give us a summary of your fic + the characters and pairings that will be included. If you don't know what you're going to be writing yet, don't worry:

4. Genre(s) of your fic, expected word count + fic rating?

5: Anything else?

_**Here are two samples of what your sign-up should look like:**_

**1. Name/Pen Name:** Blaire/ wakeupsid

2. **Read the FAQs?** Yes.

**3. Give us a summary of your fic + the characters and pairings that will be included. If you don't know what you're going to be writing yet, don't worry.** Basically it's a Reef and Fin character study as individuals with a healthy dose of Reef/Fin. It's a future fic and slightly AU. There is some Lo/OC + appearances from the rest of the cast, but it's mainly Reef, Fin, and Reef/Fin.

**5. Genre(s) of your fic, expected word count + fic rating?** Drama/Romance ; I probably won't go over the minimum so 10k (10,000) ; M for harsh language and ~sexual situations~. What, they're older.

**6. Anything else?** NO BUT I'M EXCITED.

#

**1. Name/Pen Name:** Claire/reefinish

**2. Read the FAQs?** Yes.

**3. Give us a summary of your fic + the characters and pairings that will be included. If you don't know what you're going to be writing yet, don't worry. **_Lo, Emma, Fin, Ty, Reef. The deadliest of cycles._ Basically it's a slight future fic, which follows Lo. As for pairings, there is Lo/Emma, Ty/Emma, Lo/Fin and Reef/Fin.

**4. Genre(s) of your fic, expected word count + fic rating?** Drama/Gen. I'll (hopefully) get to 10k. M for sexytimes.

**5. Anything else?** !

* * *

_**If you want to sign up as an artist, please PM me. **_

_Any questions can be answered in PMs. Please add this story to your story alerts so you can stay updated if you sign up. Have fun!_


	2. Author Check In 1

**Stoked Big Bang!**

_Author Check In #1_

Hi everyone!

By now you should have at least 3k (3,000) words completed of the fic you are writing for Stoked Big Bang. If you have more than that, pat yourself on the back.

If you have less than 3k, keep writing. You may have a bit of catching up to do.

Summaries are due soon, so keep writing!


End file.
